Il paradiso e l'inferno non erano mai stati così vicini
by Aly-WritingDreams
Summary: "Quale essere umano potrebbe non notare un essere così bello?" mi lascio sfuggire,tutta colpa delle troppe birre,devo imparare a controllarmi. "Insomma,non era quello che volevo dire,perché in effetti sei una grande rottura. Non sei così perfetta,non sei neanche così bella". [VALKUBUS]


Che cos'è la vita se non il sangue che circola nelle arterie?cos' altro potrebbe essere,se non fosse soltanto ossigeno?Potrebbe forse essere un libro,con infinite pagine bianche,su cui ognuno di noi deve scrivere la propria storia?Se solo fosse vero adesso io non sarei qui,non mi troverei in questa situazione.

Figlia di Odino,Valchiria,fino a prova contraria del tutto rispettabile,fino a prova contraria,ancora dalla parte di suo padre. Mi lascio ricadere pesantemente sul letto,ho la testa che mi gira incredibilmente,per non parlare del terribile dolore allo stomaco. Ho passato la serata a bere Birre da sola al Dal,persa nei miei pensieri,intimorita da quello che sarà il mio destino. Nessuno dovrebbe sentirsi come mi sento io adesso,così angosciosamente persa nelle mie _non scelte,_così irrimediabilmente imprigionata nei miei _doveri. _Potrei rifiutarmi,ma morirei e non servirebbe a niente,non riuscirei comunque a salvare _lei. _Quando sembra non esserci via d'uscita,è meglio arrendersi o continuare a combattere? Se riuscissi a rispondere a questa domanda andrebbe tutto bene,ma non ci riesco. Non riesco a combattere con la certezza che la mia morte sarebbe invana,ma non riesco neanche ad arrendermi e consegnarla a lui,semplicente perché si tratta di _lei. _Si tratta dell'unica persona che è riuscita ad abbattere le mie barriere,con il suo dannato sorriso che ha dannato me in eterno. Eternamente dannata perché se la consegnerò non potrò mai perdonarmelo,ma anche perché se non lo farò non avrò scelte,mi troverò di fronte ad una morte sicura. Improvvisamente vengo distolta dai miei pensieri,sento dei passi,c'è qualcuno in casa. Dovrei alzarmi e forse,visto che non sto aspettando visite,cercare qualcosa con cui difendermi nel caso in cui fosse qualcuno di indesiderato,ma non ci riesco: ho troppi dolori.

"Che diavolo hai nel cervello?" mi urla una voce conosciuta,ossia la _sua _voce.

"Mi hai spaventata Succulette,sai che è scortese presentarsi nelle case altrui senza invito?"

"E tu sai che in teoria non si guida da ubriachi?ti ho vista poco fa in macchina,sembrava tu giocassi a fare lo slalom,quindi sono passata solo per vedere se eri ancora viva."

"Potevi evitarti il disturbo,sto bene" rispondo,restando immobile,apparentemente fredda.

"La prossima volta lo farò,ma non sembri stare bene"

"L'apparenza inganna"

"Non mi lascio ingannare dall'apparenza,so che c'è davvero qualcosa che non va"

"Beh,forse hai ragione"

"Vuoi parlarne?"

"In realtà non c'è molto da dire,in quanto,l'unica cosa che in questo momento non va è la tua presenza"

"Se mi fermassi all'apparenza delle cose adesso me ne andrei,ma non lo farò,perché so che forse l'unica cosa che ti può aiutare è parlarne"

"Niente mi può aiutare,nessuno può farlo" ribatto,con un tono di voce più stanco rispetto a quello precedente,come sempre lei sta riusciendo nel suo intento,come sempre le mie difese si stanno abbassando. Alla mia affermazione la sento sorridere e avvicinarsi al letto,per poi sedersi accanto a me. Con un enorme,quasi sovrumano,sforzo riesco a mettermi seduta,adesso siamo l'una di fronte all'altra. Il blu nel nocciola,e,come sempre,il _suo _sorriso m'incanta.

"Sono conosciuta perché riesco nell'impossibile"

"Quale essere umano potrebbe non notare un essere così bello?" mi lascio sfuggire,tutta colpa delle troppe birre,devo imparare a controllarmi. "Insomma,non era quello che volevo dire,perché in effetti sei una grande rottura. Non sei così perfetta,non sei neanche così bella" mi correggo,ma forse in maniera poco convincente,visto che la ragazza di fronte a me si lascia sfuggire un sorriso divertito.

"Forse dovresti smetterla di bere così tanto"

"Forse dovresti smetterla di parlare così tanto" Rispondo,sbuffando.

"Già,hai ragione. Dovrei smetterla di parlare così tanto e arrivare direttamente al punto,ma non ci riesco. In realtà,non so neanche io quello che voglio. C'è qualcosa che mi impedisce di capirlo."

"Io so cosa voglio,ma senza libertà è impossibile ottenerlo. Puoi avere tutte le certezze che vuoi,ma quando sei in una prigione e hai già scritto il tuo destino,è inutile,quanto,doloroso."

"Non smettere mai di combattere finché non hai perso" mi risponde,senza pensarci due volte,come se fosse ovvio.

"Tante volte è più difficile di quel che sembra continuare a combattere"

"Credimi,se per te ciò per cui combatti è davvero importante,allora è meglio che tu continui,perché altrimenti te ne pentirai" risponde. '_Si che ciò per cui combatto è importante e so che me ne pentirò se ti lascerò andare, ma odierò anche me stessa se non riuscirò a difenderti' _penso, in risposta alla sua affermazione.

"Se ciò che voglio può solo essere un sogno, voglio farlo essere realtà, anche se, soltanto per un attimo." Bisbiglio,ma lei mi sente. I suoi occhi,confusi,cercano,e trovano,i miei. Mi avvicino,lentamente,al suo viso,voglio darle il tempo di andarsene se vuole. Mi aspetto tutto, mi aspetto qualsiasi reazione,ma non mi aspetto che siano le sue labbra le prime a cercare le mie, come invece accade. In quel esatto momento capisco che, anche se volessi, non potrei consegnarla, non più. Andrò avanti e la difenderò fino alla fine e, se morirò, lo farò con il dolce ricordo del sapore delle sue labbra. Il paradiso e l'inferno non erano mai stati così vicini.


End file.
